MAMA
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Hatiku tercukil nyeri. Nyeri saat dia terluka seperti ini. Aku akhirnya sadar—oh ternyata, aku memang mencintai wanita sialan ini. BTS. Jungkook centric. Mention Minyoon/Taegi.


**MAMA**

 **BTS fanfic**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **Jungkook centic—mention Minyoon/Taegi**

.

.

.

Yoongi mondar-mandir mencari handuk. Sesekali dia berhenti sambil berteriak _"Aduh handukku mana?!"_ dan mengabaikan susunya yang bergelayutan kesana-kemari tiap kali dia bergerak. Rambut-rambut yang tutupi vaginanya bisa kulihat jelas. Dia amatlah polos tanpa busana. Kejujuran usia tak tertutupi apa-apa, termasuk perutnya yang sedikit melar. Yoongi tak peduli meski aku memandangi titik-titik favorit lelaki yang ada pada tubuhnya. Dia tak malu. Dia masih saja mondar-mandir mencari handuk—sebelum dia temukan kalau handuknya jatuh ke belakang mesin cuci.

Aku menyeruput cokelat di gelasku. "Jangan lama-lama mandinya."

"Iya!"

 _Brak!_ Dia menjawab dengan bantingan pintu kamar mandi.

Orang menganggap kami sepasang kakak-adik yang suka bertengkar tiap kali bertemu. Yoongi, si wanita sialan yang kerja malam hari di kelab, aku si Jungkook yang sekolah di siang hari. Kami bertemu ketika matahari mau tidur dan bulan baru bangun. Dia memberiku uang tiap hari tapi tak pernah memberiku makan. Dia sangat sibuk dengan hingar-bingar kelab (lampu disko warna-warni dan minuman berbagai rasa—atau itu kondom? Tak tahu. Tak pernah pakai) sehingga tak pedulikan eksistensi diriku yang sama-sama tinggal di apartemennya. Memang kami suka bertengkar, tapi judul sepasang kakak-adik itu musti dikoreksi sedikit, harusnya sepasang ibu-anak. Wanita sialan itu ibuku, dan aku adalah anaknya.

Kau mau marah padaku karena aku menyebut kata sialan berkali-kali untuknya? Marah saja. Aku tak melarangmu. Kita ini dihadapkan pada pintu-pintu yang beragam, cobalah buka satu dan kau akan temukan aku, seorang anak yang mengatai ibunya sialan. Marahlah, dan aku akan tertawa di ambang pintu. Kecuali kau masuk dan mencoba mengenal kami, aku akan bersikap baik padamu.

"Aku sangat mengantuk, astaga." Yoongi mengeluh. Duduknya gelisah. Dia tak membawa hatinya ke sekolahku untuk hadiri pertemuan orangtua (dan wali) terkait perubahan kebijakan mengenai biaya pendidikan persemester. Baginya ini sama sekali tak penting—dia bahkan tak mendengarkan apa-apa saja yang dikatakan Kepala sekolah di podium. Duduknya di bangku itu hanya sebagai bayaran hutang. Janji. Dia pernah berjanji padaku untuk hadir di pertemuan ini setelah aku izinkan dia pergi berkencan di malam minggu kemarin.

"Jangan main ponsel!" Aku menepuk pahanya. Dia berjengit, sakit dia bilang. Aku tahu dia berniat menghubungi pacarnya untuk mengusir suntuk.

Benar kawan, ibuku punya pacar. Wanita sialan itu punya pacar. Yoongi puber kedua. Dia amat centil. Kecentilannya ini membuat seorang pria tersangkut. Namanya Jimin. Iya, Jimin yang kencan dengannya di malam minggu itu! Kalau kau jadi aku, kau pasti akan marah dan merasa cemburu ketika ibumu merintihkan nama seorang lelaki yang tak kau suka di kamar tidurnya. Mereka pulang kencan dalam keadaan mabuk dan ibuku dikawini Jimin di kamar itu. Dari celah pintu yang masih tersisa aku sengaja mengintip mereka untuk cari tahu seberapa hebatnya ibuku kalau di ranjang. Waktu itu aku malah membayangkan bagaimana Yoongi dan _lelakinya_ membuatku dahulu. Sedalam apa si ayah masuk ke vagina Yoongi, seberapa banyak air maninya, dan seberapa cepat permainannya. Ibuku merintih panjang kala genjotan Jimin mengenai tempat paling tepat dalam lubang senggama itu. Aku di balik pintu hanya diam mengulum bibir dan meremas milikku sendiri.

"Aku mau kerja sambilan," kataku mantap. Uang semester naik dan aku merasa tercekik.

Yoongi mengangkat bahu. "Sesukamu saja. Tapi aku masih mampu untuk biayai sekolahmu, Kook."

"Dari uang pacarmu?"

Dia menatapku tajam. Salahku apa? Harusnya dia senang Jimin kusebut pacarnya, bukan babi. Coba kalau aku sebut _dari uang babimu,_ kuyakin dia akan menonjok wajahku seketika.

"Jimin kaya, bukan?"

Jimin kaya. Mobilnya Chevy Malibu. Klasik dan cocok untuk dirinya yang hampir jadi Pak tua. Usianya kutaksir mendekati empatpuluh. Sementara ibuku masih tiga dua. Orang kagumi kecantikan ibuku karena mereka melihat tak ada keriput di wajahnya. Dadanya masih membusung kencang dan pantatnya bulat. Dia seksi dan terlihat muda, kuakui. Pantas-pantas saja kalau mereka percaya kalau Yoongi adalah kakakku sewaktu kami baru pindah ke apartemen baru. Tapi sialan bukan, ibuku ini? _Kakak,_ katanya. Andai Jimin tahu seberapa sialannya wanita ini.

Lebih sialan lagi jika kau tahu masa lalunya. Biar kuceritakan sedikit. Yoongi melahirkanku di usianya yang ke enambelas. Berarti dia hamil waktu masih limabelas tahun, _man_! Anak seusia itu kukira masih senang menambang pengetahuan, berkelana kenali dunia remaja yang warna-warni. Tapi Yoongi sudah miliki aku sebagai bayinya yang lahir dari persetubuhan dia dan seorang lelaki. Katanya sih pacarnya, cuma beda dua tahun. Yoongi SMP dan dia SMU. Tapi, halo? Remaja tanggung seperti Yoongi sudah punya pacar dan sudah melakukan seks! Kukira hanya anak yang lahir di era milenium yang otaknya tidak beres, ternyata ibuku yang lahir jauh sebelum itu pun sudah begitu. Kupikir anak perempuan seusianya kala itu masih bingung-bingung dengan perubahan diri di awal masa pubertas. Suara yang melengking, badan yang membentuk liukan, buah dada yang membesar, tumbuh rambut di kelamin, menstruasi, dan lain-lain—kalau kau tanya kenapa aku tahu hal ini, jawabannya karena aku belajar biologi. Bukankah mereka nikmati perubahan alami yang diberkahi Tuhan itu? Harusnya. Tapi ibuku lupa pada nikmat karunia-Nya. Yoongi penuh dengan cinta yang menggebu (atau hasrat dan kepasrahan pada orang terkasih boleh dibilang). Tapi hubungan muda-mudi itu berakhir begitu saja. Saat aku masih di perut ibuku, lelaki yang menghamili Yoongi (ayahku) pulang ke kampung halamannya untuk pindah sekolah. Enak bukan jadi lelaki? Sudah kawin pun tak ada bekasnya. Ibuku berhenti sekolah satu tahun, lalu pindah ke sekolah baru seperti pacarnya. Di sana dia pura-pura tak pernah punya aku. Sampai SMU dan seterusnya, Yoongi lanjutkan kebohongannya pada orang-orang bahwa dia masih perawan. Tak miliki anak. Belum menikah apalagi kawin. Sialan, lalu apa aku ini? Hantu? _Argh!_ Geram aku jadinya.

"Jimin akan menjemput, tapi kami mau makan siang dulu di luar. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Yoongi sewaktu pertemuan selesai. Kami di gerbang pintu. Kakiku tertahan karena dia mengalengkan tangan di lenganku.

"Aku tidak mau. Lebih baik aku pulang jalan kaki."

Aku menghempaskan tangannya. Yoongi bersungut. "Kenapa sih kau tak pernah suka pada pacarku?"

"Aku bahkan tak pernah suka padamu, jadi apa harus aku sukai pacarmu?! Pergilah dengan Jimin dan biarkan aku pulang sendiri!" bentakku. Orang-orang melihat kami. Yoongi kutinggalkan di gerbang sekolah. Aku tak mau peduli padanya saat itu. Mau dijemput Jimin _kek,_ dijemput malaikat maut _kek,_ terserah.

"Jungkook!"

Dia meneriakiku.

Menjelang malam dia baru pulang. Kurasa saat sedang kencan dia teringat jadwal kerjanya sehingga dia pulang dulu untuk berganti pakaian dan mengambil tas. Dari kaca warna oranye senja bisa kulihat, termasuk bayangan Yoongi yang membungkuk lepaskan sepatu di depan pintu. Dia bersikap dingin padaku. Mungkin marah karena kubentak di gerbang sekolah siang tadi. Sebuah keresek putih besar dia buang di sebelahku yang sedang menulis di _laptop._

"Apa ini?"

"Makanan."

Kuintip isinya ramen instan dan berbagai makanan kalengan. Waktu aku mau bicara padanya, Yoongi sudah menggeluyur ke kamar mandi. Dia buka baju sebelum masuk. Celana dalamnya merah muda. Pantatnya bisa kulihat dari tempatku duduk. Pacarnya pasti senang meremas-remas bagian itu. Lalu terpikirkan olehku bagaimana rupa Yoongi dahulu. Saat remaja dia seperti apa? Aku tak pernah melihat fotonya. Yoongi tak punya album. Kenangan tentang dirinya dan masa lalu yang tercetak dalam lembar foto seperti tak penting bagi wanita itu. Aku bahkan harus menggali dalam-dalam untuk tahu bagaimana rupa nenekku (padahal dia yang mengurusku sampai aku kelas lima SD) sebab tak ada foto yang bisa kujadikan pengingat. Apalagi wajah ayahku, sungguh misteri.

"Handukku mana ya?"

-o0o-

Sebetulnya sudah sejak lama aku penasaran bagaimana wajah lelaki kelebihan hormon yang sudah menghamili ibuku itu. Yoongi tidak pernah cerita apa-apa, jadi yang kutahu hanya namanya saja. Kim Taehyung. Andai mereka menikah dan Yoongi akui aku ada, mungkin saat ini margaku Kim. Tiap kali aku mematut diri di cermin aku akan bertanya-tanya (ini kulakukan sedari aku bisa mengingat) kenapa wajahku sama sekali tak mirip Yoongi. Mataku besar, kulitku tak seputih dirinya. Tetangga bilang aku tinggi, sedang Yoongi pendek. Kupikir gen ini kudapat dari ayahku. Kemudian aku akan berkhayal bagaimana jika Taehyung berwajah sama denganku. Dengan wajah itu dia buat Yoongi bertekuk lutut sampai rela dikawini.

Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dirinya. Sedikit aku iri ketika melihat orang lain jalan-jalan bersama ayahnya, nonton pertandingan bola dengan ayahnya, atau main kasti dengan ayahnya. Aku iri. Katakan aku rindu. Ya, kau boleh katakan itu. Sejak lahir aku tak kenal sosok Kim Taehyung sama sekali. Seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang. Apalagi aku lelaki. Kanan-kiriku adalah perempuan. Nenek, Yoongi. Aku tak mendapat contoh yang cukup. Mereka memang masih memperlakukanku dengan layak, tapi tetap saja, sewaktu kau mengalami puber apa kau akan katakan hal berbau kelaki-lakian pada ibumu?

Taehyung bisa memberiku jawaban. Taehyung, bukan Jimin. Aku tak mengenal lelaki itu meski dia pacar ibuku. Jimin hanyalah seseorang yang _permisi, numpang lewat_ di kehidupanku. Kalau bertemu aku dia hanya akan bicarakan hal-hal tak penting, memberiku mainan tak penting, dan sogokan uang yang juga tak penting. Lelaki berdompet tebal itu membeli aku dan Yoongi dengan uang. Aku tak heran kenapa ibuku mau padanya. Yoongi butuh uang. Dia yang kerja jadi kepala pelayan di kelab malam itu tak punya cukup uang untuk biayai kehidupan kami berdua. Biaya sekolahku, listrik, air, internet, sewa apartemen, makan, semua dia yang tanggung. Kalau tak minta dari lelaki-lelaki pengunjung kelab, dari mana dia bisa memenuhi kebutuhan kami? Yang aneh Jimin masih mau padanya meski dia wanita jalang sialan yang sudah jelas kemaluannya dimasuki sembarang orang. Sepertinya Jimin cinta. Entah, aku tak paham. Dia bujang lapuk yang tak beranak. Mungkin pada Yoongi dia lihat mimpinya sebagai pria beristri.

Tapi dia, seperti Yoongi, melupakan aku. Aku tak pernah dianggap anak Min Yoongi oleh siapa-siapa.

"Eh, libur? Kelab digerebek? Bukannya baru buka? Ah sial, terus bagaimana?" Yoongi sedikit berteriak panik. Di telinganya ada ponsel. Dia masih pakai handuk dan dia bertelepon di depan kamar mandi. "Hah? Ini kan hari gajian, aduh..."

Kuyakin di kelabnya ada pelanggan setia yang pakai narkoba, makanya digerebek. Sudah diintai lama oleh polisi, pasti. Aku hanya tersenyum miris. Yoongi tak akan menerima gajinya bulan ini. Kalau ada masalah seperti itu, _owner_ kelab pasti diperiksa polisi, dan segala hal yang harus diurusi akan menyita waktu sampai-sampai kelab tidak dapat beroperasi.

"Percuma kamu mandi! Hahaha!" ejekku.

"Jangan tertawa!"

Yoongi masuk kamar menghentak kaki. Aku melihat tetesan air dari badannya di atas lantai. Tapi aku terlalu malas untuk mengelapnya. Jadi aku kembali pada _laptop-_ ku. Cerpen yang kubuat baru 1662 kata, padahal lusa sudah harus dikirimkan untuk seleksi lomba. Mungkin kalau aku selipkan tentang ibuku dan pacarnya yang tolol, jumlah kata dalam cerpenku ini bisa bertambah banyak dalam waktu singkat. Ya, seorang wanita jalang miskin yang bersetubuh dengan lelaki kaya di sebuah kamar apartemen—di mana seorang lainnya berdendang di luar kamar itu untuk menyindir.

 _You stress me up, you kill me_

 _You drag me down, you fuck me up_

 _We're on the ground, we're screaming_

 _I don't know how to make it stop..._

Aku beli es krim. Luarnya biru rasa soda, dalamnya vanila. Pemilik apartemen membuka warung di garasi rumahnya. Aku tak perlu jauh untuk membeli jajanan seperti ini. Sandalku kutaruh di pinggir keset dekat pot-pot bunga. Kulihat ada sepasang sepatu kulit yang mengkilap. Sepatu mahal. Kuyakin Jimin ada di dalam _. Ah_. Kubuka pintu sambil menghela napas.

"Ini, ada sedikit uang untukmu dan Jungkook. Adikmu kan tiap hari sekolah, kalau kau tidak terima gaji, uang jajannya bagaimana?"

"Iya, terimakasih."

"Oh, Jungkook! Dari mana?" sapa Jimin. Yoongi menoleh. Aku hanya melirik tanpa menjawab. Mulutku penuh patahan es krim. Kuambil _laptop_ -ku di meja. Aku tak mau mengerjakan naskahku dengan duduk di antara mereka. Maka aku bawa _laptop_ itu masuk ke kamar. Kamar Yoongi. _Hei,_ dia ibuku. Suka-suka aku saja mau masuk kamarnya, bebas!

"Kau tak kerja sampai kapan? Besok-besok kau yang datang ke rumahku."

"Anjingmu suka menggonggong di depan pintu, aku takut."

"Hahaha. Anjingnya akan kukandangi kalau kau mau datang."

Tidak penting, astaga. Jimin lelaki dengan segala ketidakpentingan yang melekat pada dirinya. Datang ke rumah ibuku semau-mau. Enak memang jadi bos. Tidak kerja juga tidak ada yang memarahi. Hidup ini memang tak adil. Kalau kau punya uang, waktu pun tunduk padamu. Semakin banyak uang, kau semakin berkesempatan besar untuk menguasai dunia. Aku ingin jadi orang kaya. Kaya raya. Bergelimangan harta. Saking kayanya sampai aku bingung harus menghabiskan uangku dengan cara apa. Mungkin kolam renang di rumahku isinya bukan air tapi lembaran dolar. Aku akan menampar muka Jimin dan Kim Taehyung dengan dolaran itu, lalu minum wiski sambil menari-nari.

Ketika mengetik, aku mendengar suara aneh (dan aku menyesal mengapa tak kudengarkan lagu cadas keras-keras dengan _earphone_ -ku). Pantatku kuseret mundur sedikit. Kulihat di sana Yoongi sedang berciuman dengan Jimin. Ciumannya, bukan cuma cium-cium tempel bibir, tapi seperti dua orang yang ingin saling melahap. Ada kabel konslet dalam badanku waktu itu. Rasanya panas dan mengesalkan.

"Yoongi, ayo ke kamar. Aku ingin..." ajak Jimin. Kucing garong jantan itu ingin kawin.

Sayangnya ibuku menolak. "Tidak bisa Jimin, aku sedang haid. Kalau kau mau aku bisa—" Yoongi berbisik di telinga Jimin dan setelahnya terkikik. Kurasa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang menggelikan dan jorok.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kau masih bisa hamil?"

"Bisa lah! Aku belum jadi wanita tua yang menopause!"

"Sebelum malam minggu kemarin kita seks tanpa pengaman. Lupa. Aku takut kau hamil."

"Tidak, aku tidak hamil. Buktinya aku berdarah sekarang."

Jimin terbahak. Aku ingin tanya apakah orang dewasa memang suka bicarakan hal vulgar seperti itu? Bahkan dalam candaannya sekalipun. Seharusnya di sana yang duduk adalah ayahku. Ibuku dan suaminya yang bersenda gurau bicarakan seks. Tapi itu Jimin, dan Jimin bukan suami Yoongi.

"Jungkook ada di kamarku, kita ke kamarnya saja."

Sialan. Mereka mau _bermain_ di kamarku. Ada yang jatuh basah di baju. Kutatap es krimku. Dia hampir lolos dari stiknya.

-o0o-

"Yoongi! Aku minta uang!" di lain hari aku mengguncang badannya agar dia bangun.

Yoongi merogoh dompet sambil merengut jengkel. Dia selalu bangun siang, bahkan sarapan pun kubuat sendiri—dan selalu kusisakan untuknya, jadi kurang baik apa aku?

"Masa cuma segini? Kurang. Dua hari lalu dikasih uang oleh Jimin, bukan? Aku mau jatahku, yang banyak. Mana cepat, aku harus pergi."

"Ish, anak ini!"

Uang yang diberikan Jimin tak sedikit. Aku tahu. Sebab, mana ada orang kaya yang memindahtangankan uangnya dalam nominal yang kecil? Apalagi dia seorang bos. Malu. Gengsi. Uang Yoongi ada segepok. Itu lebih dari kebutuhan kami sebulan ini. Aku tak salah kalau minta banyak, lagipula Jimin bilang itu untuk uang jajanku. Seharusnya malah semua aku ambil.

Kupakai sepatu di depan pintu. Tasku lebih gendut dari biasa. Isinya baju. Yang wanita itu tak tahu, aku tak akan pergi ke sekolah dengan seragam ini. Aku mau pergi jauh mencari ayahku. Kemarin, aku sengaja datang ke bekas sekolah ibuku. Yoongi dan Taehyung belajar di satu nama institusi. Dari TK sampai SMU semua dalam sekotak komplek. Murid-muridnya diasramakan. Dulu ibuku mungkin juga tinggal di sini bersama Ayah. Pantas mereka bisa bebas bersenggama seperti binatang. Lalu aku tanya tentang Kim Taehyung. Kubilang saja pada orang-orang di kearsipan kalau aku adalah keluarga yang mencarinya, sebab dia ditelan bumi dan tak juga pulang ke rumah sekian lama. Mereka percaya. Kau tahu, aku berikan wajah sedihku pada orang-orang itu. Supaya meyakinkan, dan rupanya aktingku berhasil. Sepertinya aku mendapat bakat menipu ini dari Yoongi. Meski begitu aku tak mau jadi tukang tipu berkepanjangan. Jadi setelah kudapatkan informasi, aku pulang dengan mengantongi alamat Kim Taehyung.

"Mau ke mana, Nak?"

"Ke Daegu."

Di jalan aku ditanya seorang nenek. Sebelumnya aku sempat mengganti bajuku supaya orang tak menciduk aku si anak sekolah yang membolos. Ya pura-pura saja mau jenguk orangtua yang sakit di Kampung halaman.

Di perjalanan aku tidur. Tidak ada mimpi apa-apa. Kosong.

-o0o-

" _Aish_ , pencuri! Rugi aku kalau ikannya dicuri melulu!"

Aku sampai di Daegu. Bukan kotanya, tapi ke sisi. Di kampung. Ternyata kertas alamat ini membawaku pada sebuah daerah yang belum terlalu maju. Rumah-rumahnya biasa. Terbilang padat. Kecil-kecil. Tak ada halaman luas. Hanya pagar-pagar tinggi dari kayu. Tradisional. Kental masa lalu. Ibu penjaga warung mengusir kucing yang ambil barang jualannya. Aku mau beli minum waktu itu. Kerongkonganku terasa kering karena bekal minumku sudah lama habis di jalan.

"Kamu bukan orang sini ya? Aku tak pernah melihatmu." tanya seorang wanita yang memilih sayuran.

"Bukan, Bu. Aku dari Seoul, sedang mencari seseorang, namanya Kim Taehyung. Apa Ibu mengenalnya?"

"Kim... Taehyung?"

Apa bisa aku menyebut diriku beruntung? Nyatanya wanita yang kutemui di warung itu adalah Kim Seokjin, istri Kim Taehyung. Sambil menenteng keranjang sayur dia bawa aku ke rumahnya. Di jalan aku tak katakan apa-apa pada Seokjin, termasuk statusku sebagai anak Taehyung. Aku segan, sungguh. Jalanku saja beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Aku tak berani ambil tempat di sebelah. Tapi berkali-kali Seokjin menoleh dan tersenyum padaku. Aku tak mengerti arti dari senyuman itu. Hanya saja, di hatiku seperti ada sesuatu yang menghangat. Rasanya aku tak pernah mendapatkan ini seumur hidupku bersama Yoongi.

"Tunggu di sini, aku akan bicara dulu pada Taehyung. Dia ada di kamar dan mungkin akan terkejut kalau tahu ada tamu." Seokjin memintaku duduk di sofa ruang tamunya. Isi rumah ini sangat sederhana. Khas rumah di kampung. Ada sebuah foto terpajang di dinding. Itu Seokjin yang mengenakan gaun pernikahan, bersanding dengan seorang lelaki yang mirip aku. Tapi kenapa Taehyung harus terkejut? Apa dia tak pernah menerima tamu sebelumnya? Aku simpan pertanyaan ini dalam katup bibirku.

Tak lama Seokjin keluar dari kamar, menuntun seorang lelaki kurus yang layu. Itu Kim Taehyung. Dia sakit. Dan yang membuatku terdiam menatapnya adalah sesuatu di tengah-tengah lehernya. Itu alat—entah namanya apa—yang menutupi sebuah lubang.

"Oh iya, kamu belum memberitahukan namamu," kata Seokjin ketika dia dan Taehyung sudah duduk.

"A-aku Jungkook. Min Jungkook," jawabku canggung. Segan itu masih ada, entah mengapa. Apalagi tiap kali kulihat ayahku. Walau sakit dan kurus, bentuk wajahnya yang rupawan masih terlihat. Khayalku jauh ke masa lalu di mana ibuku dulu mungkin jatuh cinta pada ketampanannya yang betul-betul. Lelaki itu menyunggingkan senyum yang tipis. Dari sana aku memupuk keberanian untuk mengatakan tujuanku datang ke rumahnya. "aku datang kemari untuk... mencari ayahku, Kim Taehyung."

Kupandang mereka. Ada sirat terkejut di sana. Tapi tak seheboh yang kukira. Mereka kalem. Taehyung berdiri, mau duduk di sebelahku. Seokjin dengan sigap membantunya. Dia seperti seorang perawat yang sabar.

"Kau anakku?"

Aku terpaku pada tatapnya juga suara yang keluar dari mulutnya itu— _ah,_ tidak. Itu bukan dari mulut, itu dari lubang di lehernya! Begitu mengerikan, mirip suara robot rusak. Dia lihat aku yang ketakutan, tanganku diambil untuk dipegangi.

"Anak Min Yoongi?"

Bicaranya lamban. Telingaku berkarat perih. Dia masih mengingat nama ibuku. Aku mengagguk dan dia tersenyum. Tapi ada sedih di sana. Aku tak tahu mengapa. Tangannya menggenggam lebih erat, Taehyung menunduk telisik jari-jariku. Mungkin setelah melihat aku dia menyesal sudah pulang kampung dan tinggalkan Yoongi begitu saja dahulu. Dia mungkin menyesal telah telantarkan kami. "Maaf...," ucapnya. Ketika kulihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca, malah aku yang merasa bersalah, kurasa aku tak seharusnya datang pada lelaki ini. Lalu dia bicara lagi. "Kau sudah besar, ya?"

Siang itu terik. Hening. Angin pun membisu walau berembus kencang di atap rumah. Aku duduk bersama Seokjin di atas dipan. Jemurannya berkibar-kibar dan es di gelasku mengecil. Taehyung ada di kamarnya. Dia tak ikut kami karena tak boleh tersentuh tekanan udara yang seperti ini. Aku duduk diam, Seokjin pandangi langit biru. Entah apa namanya perasaanku saat itu. Seperti ada beban di mana-mana. Punggungku ngilu.

Habis meneguk jeruknya Seokjin memanggilku. "Jungkook."

"Ya?"

"Kalau kau heran kenapa aku tak terkejut ketika kau datang, alasannya karena aku sudah tahu suatu hari nanti anak Taehyung pasti akan muncul. Dia sebetulnya punya keinginan untuk mencarimu, tapi karena sakit jadi tak sanggup kemana-mana. Dan seperti Tuhan memberi lini yang mendekatkan kita sekali tarik, kaulah yang menemukannya. Dulu... suamiku itu perokok berat. Sudah tak tertolong, lehernya dilubangi. Sejak saat itu aku tak pernah lagi mendengar suaranya yang merdu. Dia jago menyanyi, lho."

Aku merengut, "Bu, kau tahu suamimu punya anak...?" lalu aku bertanya tentang hal yang bukan perkara jago menyanyi itu.

"Aku tahu. Sebelum kami menikah dia sudah katakan ini. Awalnya aku terkejut tapi sudahlah. Dia mau nikahi aku juga karena cinta. Usaha keluarganya bangkrut dan dia menikahi seorang perempuan miskin seperti aku. Dia mau hidup bersamaku dalam kesederhanaan ini, ya sudah. Tapi iya, dia selalu merasa bersalah setiap mengingat kamu dan ibumu. Katanya sudah terlambat bersujud di kaki Yoongi untuk minta maaf, tapi belum untuk menemukanmu."

Aku mengambil gelasku dengan ragu. Seokjin memberi senyum itu lagi. Dari wajahnya yang lembut kulihat kelegaan hati yang betul-betul. Dia seperti... apa ya? Sabar, tegar, dan tak tinggalkan ayahku meski Taehyung telah mengaku kalau dia bersetubuh dengan wanita lain sebelum menikah.

"Taehyung bilang dia tak mau mati sebelum bertemu denganmu..." Seokjin menundukkan kepala.

Dia dan Taehyung tak memiliki anak. Katanya dia tak bisa hamil karena pernah sakit mioma. Tapi ayahku mencintainya, mungkin karena dia begitu baik. Seokjin mencintai ayahku entah karena apa lagi—selain mau hidup secukupnya. Mereka menyedihkan. Jus jeruk yang asam pun terasa pahit semakin kudengar ceritanya yang panjang. Tapi memang, kita ini suka menjadikan diri sebagai korban paling menderita. Seolah-olah di seisi bumi tiada lagi yang lebih nelangsa. Tapi ketika kau membuka pintumu dan berjalan keluar, kau akan lihat bahwa ada orang-orang yang lebih menderita dari dirimu, tapi mereka tak menganggap derita itu sebagai sesuatu yang besar dan menjadi batu. Karena mereka punya keikhlasan hati, nelangsa pun jalannya lapang. Seokjin mengingatkanku pada kehidupan yang tak pernah kumau untuk jalani. Yoongi yang menyamar jadi kakakku, pacarnya si lelaki tua yang senang kawin, dan aku yang tak pernah dianggap sebagai siapa-siapa. Kupikir aku ini si Jungkook yang perlu dikasihani. Tapi justru akulah yang harus mengasihani Seokjin dan ayahku.

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu di Seoul? Apa kau senang tinggal bersama ibumu di sana?"

Aku tak menjawab.

Malam itu Taehyung bilang padaku kalau dia ingin mengajakku jalan-jalan di pagi hari, lewati pinggiran sungai yang banyak ditumbuhi bunga liar berwarna kuning. Senyumnya amat lebar. Aku menginap, tidur di sebuah kamar yang kasurnya hanya muat untuk satu orang. Jam dua pagi aku baru benar-benar terlelap sebab sepanjang malam aku terus memikirkan tentang ayahku. Dia sepertinya sangat bahagia. Kelayuannya seolah-olah berubah seperti bunga yang berkembang kembali setelah diberi air. Aku berpikir apakah di kamar itu dia tidur sambil bermimpi tentang aku? Apa dia sama sepertiku yang tak sabar menantikan hari esok? Kerinduan ini menggebu. Aku ingin melihatnya terus-terusan tapi pintu kamar menghalangiku. Lagipula Taehyung dan istrinya sudah tidur. Aku pastilah jadi tamu yang mengganggu seandainya aku mengetuk.

Sayang di pagi yang dijanjikan, Taehyung mati. Sebabnya karena air yang masuk ke lubang di lehernya. Tak seperti biasanya, Taehyung bersemangat mandi sendiri. Seokjin yang bilang karena selalu Taehyung dimandikan olehnya. Istri ayahku menangis sewaktu mayat itu dibaringkan. Tapi tangisnya tak banjir, hanya titik-titik saja. Kurasa bukan karena dia senang suaminya mati, tapi karena dia sudah rela. Betul-betul rela.

Aku duduk termangu. Orang-orang berdatangan untuk melayat. Mereka memandangku asing, tapi Seokjin katakan kalau aku adalah anak Taehyung. Ya, aku anaknya dari wanita lain. Bukan dari istrinya yang ini. Mereka _oh_ saja, seperti cerita tentang aku adalah hal yang telah terdengar lama di telinga. Kemudian tamu-tamu itu mengantar Taehyung sampai ke liang lahat. Aku melihat bagaimana mayat ayahku di dalam peti dimasukkan ke tanah, yang menggunduk cokelat disekop untuk menutupinya kembali; dikubur.

"Aku menemukan surat ini di bawah bantal. Mungkin dia tulis ketika kita mengobrol di atap kemarin, tapi entah. Ambil, Nak. Itu dari Taehyung untukmu."

Aku diberi selembar kertas yang dilipat. Seokjin sudah baca isinya. Tapi aku tak membukanya di tempat. Barulah setelah aku pulang, di dalam bus kubaca tulisan tangan Taehyung.

Dalam surat itu tertulis:

 _Namamu bagus ya, Jungkook. Apa ibumu yang memberinya? Tapi siapapun itu, terimakasih karena telah menjadi Jungkook. Aku ingin bicara banyak, tapi aku tak mampu. Maklumi diriku yang payah ini, ya? Dan, maafkan si Taehyung sialan ini yang sudah menelantarkanmu selama belasan tahun. Sekarang kau sudah dewasa dan tak kusangka kau mirip aku. Senangnya. Kau tampan, kuyakin orang-orang menyukaimu..._

"Ya, kau memang sialan, Ayah! Baru bertemu sudah mati. Aku jauh-jauh ke sini dengan modal yang tak sedikit. Tapi aku hanya dapat senyummu dan genggaman tangan itu!" Aku mengumpatkan ini dalam hatiku. Rusak jalan membuat bus bergoncang. Air mataku jatuh.

 _...Karena kau lelaki, jagalah ibumu. Hiduplah dengan bahagia bersamanya. Kuyakin di masa depan kau akan jadi orang sukses. Jadilah Raja dan kuasai dunia! Jadikan semua milikmu tanpa terkecuali. Tapi ingat, cintai mereka. Jangan contoh apapun dari aku. Aku pria sialan yang tak pantas jadi panutan. Maaf ya?_

Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa surat itu harus berakhir. Taehyung seperti lelah menulis lebih banyak. Padahal dengan membaca tulisannya ini aku merasa seperti sedang bicara langsung dengannya. Suratnya berujung, dan Taehyung benar-benar pergi. _Ah_ , sialan. Tak ibuku, tak ayahku, mereka sama-sama sialan. Air mata ini juga sialan! Dia dan teman-temannya keluar di jalan, bukan ketika aku menyaksikan pemakaman ayahku.

"Nak, ini."

Seseorang di kursi seberang mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang tisu.

-o0o-

Aku sampai di rumah malam-malam. Letih sekali. Buka pintu saja malas. Aku pegang gagangnya dan dorong pintu itu dengan bantuan bahu. Rasanya tubuhku remuk. Lututku ngilu luar biasa. Ini seperti ketika kau habis tanding bola selama 2 babak dan permainannya sangatlah sengit hingga kakimu terlalu banyak kau gunakan untuk berlari. Bedanya, aku duduk di bus berjam-jam.

Tivi menyala, Yoongi tak terlihat dimana pun. Sambil setengah mengantuk kucoba tangkap suaranya yang sayup-sayup. Arahnya dari kamar. Tak salah lagi. Ketika kubuka pintu itu, Yoongi telanjang dengan kaki mengangkang dan tangan di vaginanya sendiri, masukkan jari tengah dan jari telunjuk, sementara rintihnya disampaikan lewat sebuah ponsel yang tertempel di telinga.

"Sialan, dasar jalang!"

Aku naik pitam. Kurebut ponselnya dan melempar benda pipih itu ke lantai dengan kerasnya. Kacanya retak. Yoongi yang kepayahan masih bisa rengutkan kekesalannya padaku karena acara _phone sex_ nikmatnya terganggu kedatangan aku yang tak diharapkan sama sekali.

"Jungkook!" Dia berteriak padaku. Jarinya yang semula menancap di lubang itu sudah keluar, terlihat licin dan basah. Mataku terus memandang bagian itu. Jijik. Ibuku sensual di mata orang lain tapi bagiku dia benar-benar sampah. Aku marah, tapi sedih.

"Apa aku harus membunuhmu? Aku tak sanggup melihatmu rusak lebih dari ini..." kataku. Suaraku bergetar. Entah mengapa aku yang tak menangis sewaktu Taehyung dikuburkan malah ingin meraung-raung di depan Yoongi untuk luapkan kekesalan. Dongkol! "Mandi dan bersihkan dirimu!"

"Kau dari mana saja?" tanyanya.

"Mama."

Yoongi terdiam. Matanya membulat dengar panggilan asing itu.

"Kau baru tanyakan itu sekarang? Sebelumnya kau tidak meneleponku atau sekedar mengirim pesan untuk tanya kemana aku pergi dua hari ini. Kau tidak hubungi aku sama sekali, tapi pacarmu kau telepon untuk bersenggama! Aku ini apa bagimu? Perlukah kuingatkan kalau aku anakmu? Ya aku anakmu, kau ibuku! Yoongi, Mama!" Aku meneriakinya.

Ingin kutampar dia tapi tanganku tertahan di udara saat dia mengkeret takut. Lalu tangan itu kuturunkan lagi, mengepal. Aku mendengus.

"Aku pergi untuk temui ayahku. Kau tak pernah tahu keadaannya setelah dia pulang kampung, bukan? Lehernya berlubang, Ma! Suaranya sungguh mengerikan kalau dia bicara! Dia yang sakit itu mati tadi pagi! Aku berdiri di depan petinya ketika dia masuk liang lahat. Orang-orang tanya siapa aku, kujawab aku anaknya. Istri Taehyung mengiyakan. Mereka menganggapku ada karena Taehyung pulalah yang katakan dia miliki seorang anak yang sangat dirindukannya. Tak sepertimu, Mama! Kau tak pernah katakan pada siapapun kalau kau miliki aku! Langit bumi ini tahu Ma, tapi kau sungguh munafik, kau berbohong terus, terus saja sampai kau mati. Mau begitu? Aku tak akan bantu! Aku lelah kalau kau terus merusak dirimu seperti ini...

...Mama, katakan pada Jimin kalau kau melahirkanku 17 tahun lalu! Kau bukan gadis, tapi ibu-ibu dengan seorang anak lelaki. Jangan lagi menyangkal, faktanya dulu aku berdiam di rahimmu dan makan dari apa yang kau makan. Aku keluar dari lubang kemaluanmu yang sekarang kau jual pada lelaki-lelaki berduit itu. Aku anakmu, Ma... tolong, anggap aku anakmu. Kim Taehyung sudah tiada, hanya kau yang aku punya di dunia ini..."

Aku menangis. Kesal. Marah. Sedih. Rasanya lelehan yang keluar dari mataku begitu panas banjiri pipi. Aku menyekanya asal tapi dia tak juga mau berhenti. Yoongi menatapku dengan wajahnya yang sulit kubaca. Entah aku sedang tak bisa berpikir atau memang sudah enggan untuk memikirkannya. Ibuku itu kemudian turun dari kasur. Dia mau menghampiriku tapi aku keluar dari kamar itu segera sebelum dia dapat menyentuh. Kubanting pintu dan kutinggalkan Yoongi. Kemudian kami saling mendiamkan. Jam sebelas ibuku mandi. Lama sekali di dalam sana. Kupikir dia berendam untuk meluruhkan bekas-bekas seksnya dengan dirinya sendiri. Sewaktu dia pakai baju di kamar kudengar dia bertelepon lagi. Pelan-pelan. Aku tak tahu siapa di seberang karena tak coba-coba menguping.

Anjing ribut menggonggong di pagi buta, Jimin mengetuk pintu dan ibuku membukanya. Kulihat itu masih sambil mengantuk berat. Percakapan mereka mengawang-awang. Terdengar tapi tak jelas. Kusadarkan diriku sendiri, kutakan pada otakku kalau janganlah dia tebarkan mimpi lebih jauh lagi. Aku mau bangun. Dan, aku pun tak lagi tidur. Aku sadar. Hanya, mataku tak kubuka. Di depan mereka aku pura-pura masih terlelap di lantai ruang tengah.

"Kenapa kau tak katakan kalau dia anakmu? Ini sama saja kau menipuku, Yoongi. Kita pacaran hampir empat bulan dan kamu baru katakan ini sekarang? Maksudnya apa kau tutup-tutupi ini sekian lama?"

"Aku malu..."

"Malu punya anak sebesar dia? Malu sudah melahirkannya?"

Yoongi tak menjawab. Kudengar dengus Jimin yang kasar. "Kau wanita tidak benar, Yoongi. Salah aku memercayaimu."

"Maafkan aku... Tapi bukankah sekarang aku sudah mengakuinya? Aku tak lagi menutupi apapun darimu Jimin, semua sudah kau tahu."

"Cukup. Aku mau pulang saja, kepalaku pening."

"Jimin."

"Yoongi, sebelum urusi aku, urusi dulu anakmu! Sudah, aku mau pulang!"

"Jimin!"

"HEH! AKU SUDAH KAU TIPU! AKU BERHAK MARAH PADAMU! SEKARANG BIARKAN AKU PERGI, JALANG!"

 _Plakk!_ Aku benar-benar membuka mata ketika kudengar suara tamparan. Ibuku memegang pipinya. Jimin banting pintu. Lalu setelah deru mesin mobil Pak tua itu menghilang, Yoongi kembali ke dalam dengan langkah gontai dan wajah sedih. Ketika kami bertatapan, dia memberiku seulas senyum pahit.

"Jungkook."

Yoongi merebahkan diri di sampingku. Dia menaruh wajahku di dadanya. Rambutku dibelai-belai. Dia menangis tapi isaknya ditahan-tahan.

"Maafkan aku," Yoongi bisikkan itu di ubun-ubunku.

Hatiku tercukil nyeri. Nyeri saat dia terluka seperti ini. Aku akhirnya sadar— _oh_ ternyata, aku memang mencintai wanita sialan ini. ]

 **Note:** _Halo, ketemu dengan saya di fanfic baru. Bikin cerita bertema family itu asik, apalagi kalo ngambil sudut pandang dari anaknya. Kalau dihitung-hitung udah berapa kali ya saya ambil tema keluarga begini? Lupa. Betewe udah pada tau kan kalo saya buka PO fanbook kolab sama Tersugakan? Pada order yaaahh~ nyesel kalo nggak hhehehe. Silakan liat di postingan berjudul "DREAMING" buat detail lengkapnya._

 _Makasih banyak wankawan, salam sayang dari Kuncen._


End file.
